


Nice Warm Baths

by sunsetmochas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, minsung bingo, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmochas/pseuds/sunsetmochas
Summary: “What are you doing?”“... Taking a bath…”Minho checks the invisible watch on his wrist. “It’s 3 am.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 310
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Nice Warm Baths

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone~~! i have a confession. i've had my bingo card for more than a month but i've been too picky with my work and my motivation has been failing me... (╥_╥)  
> this time, i decided to aim for something short and sweet without worrying about the plot! (this still ended up taking about a week...)  
> expect longer works in the future!  
>  **tropes filled:** domesticity + bubble baths  
> (come check them out!! https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)

Minho is an average sleeper. He can sleep through some sound and movement, but it’s not to the extent that his wonderful boyfriend has. In fact, Jisung can fall asleep anywhere and within seconds, which is impressive, though not very surprising. The dancer finds this little fun fact adorable.

_Crash!_

_Bang!_

_Thud!_

Except, when Minho groans and grabs his phone off the bedside table to check for the time, with squinted eyes he sees that it’s 3:15 am on the dot. If the empty spot beside him in their shared bed is any indication, the loud noise followed by a string of unholy curses was Jisung.

Sigh. He didn’t want to get out of bed, but the concern for his boyfriend convinces him to check up on his loveable idiot.

When he steps towards the bathroom, he can hear the water running on the other side, and considering it’s echoing more than usually, it’s probably the tub. Which is concerning, when you remember the time.

“Jisung—” Minho opens the door and pokes his head through, and is immediately greeted with the sight of the younger boy storing their toiletries back onto the shelves. His arm is full of bottles that Minho has an idea were the cause of the ruckus earlier.

“Hyung!” Jisung exclaims, whipping his head in his lover’s direction. He looks like a deer in the headlights, frozen in the middle of putting a shampoo bottle back onto the shelf. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Minho informs him. “I’ve been living here for a few weeks now, Sungie.”

“Right.” He still hasn’t moved from his spot. The shampoo bottle remains suspended across time and space.

It’s a silent staring contest between them and the water continues to run in the background. The tub is gradually filling up, and Minho still doesn’t know why.

“Do you need something?” Asks the rapper innocently. A bottle slips out of his arm and hits the ground with a sad _thump_ , but he doesn’t make a move to pick it up.

“What are you doing?”

“... Taking a bath…”

Minho checks the invisible watch on his wrist. “It’s 3 am.”

“It’s a bubble bath,” Jisung explains, as if it excuses taking a bath three hours past midnight.

“Jisung, why are you taking a bath at 3 am? Why not a normal time?”

“Uh,” Jisung draws out sheepishly, “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. I think Chan hyung is infecting me.”

“Okay.” The dancer sighs. His boyfriend watches as he enters the bathroom to pick up the bottle on the floor, and takes everything from Jisung’s arm into his own. “You go have your bath, then. I’ll put these back.

“You’re not going to join me?” Minho returns everything to their normal places in the mirror compartment, then turns to Jisung to see him pouting innocently, begging with his wide doe eyes.

“I don’t really want to. It’s 3 am, I’m tired.”

“Hyung?” Jisung’s pout intensifies, and so do his puppy eyes.

Minho rolls his eyes. “That won’t work on me, Sungie. I want to go back to sleep because you woke me up.”

“Minho?” He takes the older boy’s hand, his painfully endearing expression never changing. “Quality bath time with your boyfriend?” Giving in, he lets out a groan.

“Fine, but like I said, I’m tired so I don’t want to do anything except clean ourselves in that tub. Okay?” The brunette stares sternly at Jisung, word final.

“Don’t worry!” He smiles triumphantly and presses a victory kiss to Minho’s lips.

When the tub fills almost completely, Jisung pours an unnecessary amount of body wash into the water to substitute for bubble bath soap, then waves his hand back and forth in the water to test the temperature and form the bubbles.

“That should be good enough,” he declares and turns to Minho, who’s startlingly already half naked and prepared to jump in. Jisung’s jaw drops. “Hyung, you can’t just strip without telling me! I need to brace myself next time!”

“We’re taking a bath, what did you expect?” Minho moves to take off his pants, leaving Jisung to cover his eyes and fend for himself.

“Not that!” The brunette rolls his eyes, playfully flicking his lover’s forehead, then steps into the tub where he makes himself comfortable.

After recovering from the shock, Jisung removes his own clothing (facing away, of course!) and joins Minho in the bath, the two of them giggling when the water spills over the edge. “See, you let the water run too long! Now there’s a big mess.”

"It’s fine. It’s called the bathroom for a reason,” he smiles, shrugging off the issue.

“Whatever.” Minho grabs the bottle of shampoo, pouring the liquid into his hand. “Come here, let me wash your hair.”

Jisung scoots closer to Minho in the tub, crossing his legs around the other’s back, and closes his eyes while the latter rubs the soap into his hair. The gentle touch shows how loving Minho is, how soft he can be when caring for the other boy. He can’t help but to feel completely relaxed while Minho lathers his hair, scrubbing at his scalp and even behind his ears, allowing himself to be vulnerable. A smile reaches his lips at the thought of how warm of a person his boyfriend is, something that many overlook simply because of his semi-cold exterior. That’s fine, though, because now he has him to himself.

“Are you falling asleep?” Jisung hums at Minho’s teasing.

“Maybe. It’s relaxing.”

“I could imagine.” Minho styles Jisung’s hair with the shampoo, laughing when he achieves an upwards, anime-like spike.

“What’s so funny?” Jisung opens his eyes and looks skeptically at his boyfriend.

“Nothing. You’re just my cute anime protagonist boyfriend.” He presses soapy hands against his cheeks and pulls Jisung in to kiss him chastely, but still suspicious, said anime protagonist boyfriend pulls away after a beat to squint at Minho.

“Did you…” Jisung puts his hand on his head to confirm his theory. Indeed, his hair was styled with shampoo, and Minho was giggling hopelessly. He gapes. “Alright, very funny hyung, but now it’s my turn to do it to you!”

“Do your worst,” he challenges, just as Jisung coats his hand in shampoo.

He starts by regularly coating Minho’s hair with the soap, both to clean it and create the bubbles. He smiles as the brunette leans into the touch and scratches his scalp lightly, finding the gesture adorable. Once he’s satisfied, Jisung styles Minho’s hair appropriately with the bubbles and nods at his own work, leaning back.

“Hey, Minho hyung.” When his eyes flutter open, the blonde smiles mischievously and holds up two fists, one raised slightly higher. “Meow.”

With a blank stare, the older boy mimics the action. “Meow.”

Jisung grins brightly and scratches underneath Minho’s chin, watching him tilt his head upwards and squint like a cat. “I love you, hyung.”

“Do you?” Minho smiles and laces their fingers together, then promptly leans in and kisses Jisung on the lips.

“Of course I do,” he giggles, kissing him again. “Do you?”

“I love you too,” the dancer replies, gently pushing the blonde against the wall of the bathtub.

“You do?” Jisung closes his eyes as their lips connect again, his arms subconsciously snaking around Minho’s neck.

Minho pulls away with a breathy laugh, “Don’t ask again, the answer might change.”

“Oh?” Jisung’s tone is challenging. He brings his face close to brunette’s, their lips delicately brushing against each other’s.“Lee Minho, do you still love me?”

There’s a hum from him, and rather than answering with words, Minho erases the short distance between them. Jisung’s hands trace upwards from his neck to his brown hair, threading his fingers through the still soapy strands, and relishes the way Minho holds him tenderly in the warm water. He could feel his lover’s fingertips dance up his sides and rest on his shoulders, and just as the kiss deepens, the taller boy pulls away.

“We still need to rinse our hair and clean our bodies, you know,” he says, chuckling at Jisung’s disappointed expression.

“Then after, we…”

“We sleep. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I’m exhausted.”

Jisung pouts. Defeated, he dunks his head into the water to rinse off the shampoo. Minho scolds him as the water flows out of the tub again, claiming that he’ll have to clean it up unless they want mold to grow in the bathroom. They scrubbed at each other’s backs and finished up the bath, unplugging the drain and rinsing off any lingering soap on their body.

When all was said and done, especially Minho reluctantly soaking up the spilled water on the bathroom floor (their bath mat helped very little), they tucked themselves into bed comfortably. Wordlessly, the brunette brings his blonde lover closer to his chest, who tucks his head underneath his chin comfortably.

“Hey, Minho hyung,” Jisung whispers in the small space between them.

“Mmm.” The older boy was already drifting off to sleep, but hung onto the small string of consciousness for the sake of his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

Minho hums again and presses a lazy kiss on top of Jisung’s head, the way he holds him tightly and close providing compensation for the words he’s too tired to say back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~! my twitter is @sunsetmochas for anyone interested! (´ｖ｀) ♥♥


End file.
